Collections of One-Shot kills of Writers block
by CottonCandySweetsNekoCat
Summary: we all know that terrible, terrible culprit. destroying good stories and making life miserable since time began. Writers Block. this is my attempt to dispel this menace from my mind so I can continue my stories! *rating is different for each chapter* *OC WARNING*


Lost Control

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! or this song, Plastic Soul by the Worlds Fair_

_Consuming space and time you welcome it and drawing side-by-side the lines you see fit to truth or consequence you yield and go and take control_

His finger traced down the wall leaving lines down the wall, it dripped but he cared not.

_Take control _

His chest tightened in pain. He was in pain.

_Take control_

_Take control_

_Take control_

_Take control_

_You're getting big_

He was large now, he had gotten bigger than when he was a child.

_You're wanting more_

It was true he wanted more, more then the fleeting acts of kindness that were too few and far between.

_You're hiding behind your plastic soul_

Was his soul so artificial? Maybe.

_Screaming out loud give me it now_

_I don't have a doubt who's in control_

_You're getting big_

_You're wanting more_

_You're hiding behind your plastic soul_

_Screaming out loud give me it now_

_I don't have a doubt who's in control _

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control?_

The radio sang, almost bitterly, as the man drew on the walls. His pictures had no meaning and his eyes held no emotion.

_If you follow everyone it's easier to find you have the courage and the heart to lose your mind behind the curtain there's a certain man you know you can't control_

_You can't control_

_You can't control_

_You can't control_

_You can't control_

_You can't control_

Kiku was a broken man, a broken nation; so far gone he couldn't even be called a nation anymore. He had done terrible things in his past and he could not forget, not when it was always reflected in his family's eyes. The way Hong Kong watched him warily sometimes, the way North Korea tried to wound him with angry words, the way South Korea although teasing him was still wary, the way China tried not to make him angry. He could sense it. And it hurt.

He could change! He could…

But… not anymore… he was too shattered for change now.

_You're getting big_

_You're wanting more_

_You're hiding behind your plastic soul_

Was his soul so artificial? Maybe.

_Screaming out loud give me it now_

_I don't have a doubt who's in control_

_You're getting big_

_You're wanting more_

_You're hiding behind your plastic soul_

_Screaming out loud give me it now_

_I don't have a doubt who's in control _

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control?_

It wasn't Kiku.

_You need it now_

_You want it more_

_hiding behind your plastic soul_

_you scream out loud_

_give me it now_

_I don't have doubt_

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control _

_Who's in control_

_Who's in control?_

The song descended into melded words and yelling for a while, he listened while he sat in the blood. It was his own, it bleed from his arms and side, where he stabbed himself. But there was more blood.

_And just like that you lose control_

_You lose control_

_And just like that you lose control_

_You lose control… _

It was his family's blood. He slumped against the wall, his vision fading; his last sight was his family on the ground bleeding. He didn't know if they were alive but at this point he didn't care anymore. The song was right he lost control… he lost control…

America knocked on the door, but when he hit it, it opened.

"JAPAN?" he called out, "YOU THERE?" he cautiously moved into the house, it was dark and the shadows cast strange shapes on the walls, he stepped forward and heard a small splash. He looked down and saw a pool of red, he shrieked, and jumped back calling for help. All the while staring at the entirety of Asia, Japan's eyes were blank and glazed over but his lips were smiling.

_And just like that you lose control_

_You lose control_

_And just like that you lose control_

_You lose control… _

_A/N:_

_jhdbvohjbv sorry for the lack of updating my stories ;-; writer's block has been haunting me and being all like WRITE THIIISSSSSS INSTEAD OF THIS. _

_i'm like no._

_but it's persistent _

_so_

_viola _

_you get random one-shots of random to get rid of my doom and despair of writer's block._

_pah..._

_it didn't work._

_it was fun though XD_

_adios! _

_-Ches_


End file.
